Villains Wiki talk:VFH
People need to vote for the villain for headline... Hee-Hee. Soon... Do you people not vote, either? Hm... Does everyone on the site have to vote?--Hero Forever 02:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily everyone but it'd be most appreciated... Looks like Chairstealer is gonna' win...-- 00:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Not yet- the vote against cancels out one of the votes for it. In all actuality, Chairstealer has one vote, like every other nomination. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Every nomination is tied up with one vote! (With the exception of GLaDOS, which has none). It's all come down to the Secret. I remember how he used to nag M-NUva to vote..." Arbiter 17:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) No headlined for this month? Well, this sucks... Magma Dragoon 13:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) November 2010 Headline- IMPORTANT 4 ALL USERS All three nominees for VFH are tied... and the beginning of November is upon us! If you have not voted, we need your vote! Know the power of a judge 04:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) how do we vote, i dont know howRUFKMally (talk) 22:47, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Voting Everyone, please vote! December is almost upon us and all nominations are tied with only one vote! Amnestyyy 16:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) we really need to rework this villain for headline thing. it doesnt matter how many people vote cuz they are clearly not, it matters who got the most votes. we need to make it that whoever has the most votes by the end of each month and then we change it. cuz snow has been up there for like a year now and im getting sick of it. ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 16:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yea, were supposed to do it by month. Lets add Dominic Greene up thereCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) New Headline Should'nt we do a new headline by now?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 14:53, March 1, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Villain Headline for May Come on guys, April's almost over! We have to find a new headline for May soon! robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 22:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky qQuestion? What happened to the Axel votes? There was 4 votes, now there are only 2. Stop! You guys are fucking serious? Only use the comments "boring", "cliche", "i hate him", "he's annoying.....or "Same as the first comment" to vote against. This is almost the same as cheating, or rather, it IS cheating. If this is the result, then we should create a new rule; "The users who participated and placed a candidate for VFH are not allowed to vote in any other candidate. Only people who do not participated of the poll are allowed to vote in some candidate." Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 00:47, March 2, 2015 (UTC) January's poll so im going for January's poll... (I don't know why but I just wanted to say that for some reason) anyway I'm going for Gamzee Makara stay villainous every villainess and remember to keep chillin like a villain. --User:Sirgigalot (talk) Asking Is it okay if you could ask someone to vote for the character I mean I'm not trying to make them vote for my character just asking them to vote for one. ChasHades Venom and Grievous How did Venom get it, Grievous had 3 over Venom's 2. ChasHades (talk) 18:25, November 1, 2016 (UTC) There were two votes against Grevious compared to zero for Venom. This puts the score of Grievous to 1 and Venom to 2. Hornetzilla78 (talk) 19:02, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Fine, I will never stop nominating him until he wins because he is my top favorite, I even drew an accurate picture of him just to show my loyalty. ChasHades (talk) 02:04, November 3, 2016 (UTC) How do I vote? Guys how do I nominate a villain ROFLinator (talk) 10:04, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Just copy and paste the box above where it is written: "Copy and paste the table below the line" below that text by using source mode. JoElkis (talk) 23:29, August 2, 2017 (UTC) 350 Words Nomination In my opinion, this rule should be changed, so that as long as the article isn't a stub, it qualifies for nomination, i don't see at all why the specific 350 words thing is a rule. MenInBlak (talk) 01:25, October 1, 2017 (UTC) voting two for me on the Indominus Rex everyone! Griffguy26 (talk) 05:17, May 2, 2018 (UTC) last day It's the last day til next month's voting session begins everyone! Griffguy26 (talk) 21:36, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Winner and the winner for this month voting session is none other than Father from fullmetal alchemist. Griffguy26 (talk) 14:54, May 31, 2018 (UTC) The new roster Wow! What a nice variety of candidates for next month’s VFH! Ranging from Thulsa Doom to Mechagodzilla! JohnGojira 02:34, June 2, 2018 (UTC) The new six nomination rule I understand the principle merit of the rule, namely that this page will not get clustered, but to me, it seems unfair and set for unfortunate consequences. We will have months - admittedly beginning with October's selection - in which we will have candidates not necessarily desired by our community; it will be about who is fortunate enough to edit at midnight of the new month. We were stuck with this new month's candidates within a matter of minutes, with some fishy business concerning the General Zaroff nomination. I propose that we open a new discussion about amending the rules, to ensure that it's not about who hits the buzzer first. I don't mind keeping things tight, but this is not the right way. DarthBotto (talk) 14:32, October 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm gonna vote for Crazy Robot from Dexter's Laboratory. Blawke2003 (talk) Is this really a proper rule? I don’t get that part. You can’t assume that someone downvoted a candidate just because they want to rig the results. They might have a proper reason for downvoting. Unless I read this incorrectly, I don’t see why that part makes since, and that part should be taken out. Another policy that could be in place is deleting solid upvotes or downvotes to rig the results.JohnGojira 18:03, January 1, 2019 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with it. Users can write down why they wish to downvote or upvote a character under the comments. That way, people know if they have a good reason. Wikification (talk) 19:35, January 1, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. It just seemed a bit pointless at first, seeing as no one seems to have done that before. That aside, do you agree with the suggestion to include the form of cheating I listed?JohnGojira 00:40, January 2, 2019 (UTC) not going to win look I'm not trying to rigged the voting session, but everytime that I add a character of my choosing (except for Chucky) its not going to be a featured article. Griffguy26 (talk) 02:42, October 1, 2019 (UTC)